The described embodiments generally relate to sharing information among devices, and particularly to automatically storing and synchronizing files on a content management system and sharing a link to the synchronized files.
Some content management systems permit devices to synchronize files with the content management system and other devices. A device stores a local copy of files. When files are added, deleted, and edited on the device, these modifications are sent to the content management system for storage and synchronization with the other devices. Users of content management systems may share files stored on a content management system, but sharing files via a content management system can be complicated and time consuming. For example, a user may have to download a local copy of the file from the content management system and then provide the file to others, for example as an e-mail attachment.